The angel with the killing curse eyes
by Nox Gold
Summary: Once there was 5 but one disappeared *cough died but came back cause he's a bad ass cough* and became 4. Now the 5th archangel has returned and as smart people know YOU DON'T F*** WITH DEATH... well unless you have a death wish. *Re-writing this cause I don't like some parts. No longer slash*
1. Meeting Azrael

I'm telling you now that my story is not for the faint of heart. It's really kinda fucked up now that I think about it. Where shall I start? Well the beginning sounds like a good idea. My name was Harry James Potter-Black (Call me Harry) and I was betrayed by the ones closest to me. After I dealt the final blow to Voldemort, I felt like I was finally free. Like things would finally be peaceful. But Fate decided to royalty fuck me over and Ron, Hermione and Ginny accused me of using dark magic and becoming the next dark lord.

I found out that dumb fuck Dumbledore paid them to be my was what hurt me the most. That all they wanted was my money and that they never cared for me. I was arrested on sight and put before a jury made up of morons and cowards. They of course found me guilty of crimes against the wizarding world and sentenced me to the dementor's kiss. The minister split my vaults between the traitors in reward for handing in a 'dangerous wizard'.

Now here comes the fun bit. When I touched the elder wand I unwilling became the master of death (yippee for me) which awoke something inside me. Something old, powerful and pissed as hell. I won't tell you what it was or how I knew about it because at that moment I didn't know but I will tell you it stoped my soul from being ripped from my body. So, when the dementor kissed me nothing happened. Well nothing much anyway. Their faces when I didn't get my soul sucked out were priceless though. It would have to be one of my favourite memories of them after I found out about the betraying stuff.

Molly, dear Molly who was so kind to me, was in on the whole plot so when I didn't become a soulless husk, she stood up and started screaming about how this was evidence that I surely must be a dark wizard. You know how they say wrath is a sin, well at that moment I sinned. I sinned a lot. Not that I cared at that moment. I blow up and caused everyone in a 50 meter radius who has ever fucked me over to turn to dust. The weasels, unfortunately were outside the die bubble (die bubble, I'm a comic genius) as was the minister. My magic at that moment kicked in and I accidentally apparated myself the hell out of there.

When I apparated I landed outside Los Angeles in America. How I knew where I was you might ask. Well, I landed right under the sign that said welcome to Los Angeles. Now I find it a bit Ironic that I just happened to land near the City of Angels. I was I was a bit surprised that I was in America since most wizards and witches can't apparate internationally. After I got over my surprise I tracked down the nearest Gringotts with a point me spell (dumbasses forgot to take my wand) and inquired about my vaults.

After proving that I was who I said I was I was taken to the head goblin. There I was told that seeing as the weasels were not related to me they couldn't access my vaults. Then I was told that the ministry had tried to take my vaults but were denied. I chose to remove everything from all my vaults rather than more it to another vault. I exchanged most of my wizarding money for muggle money and put it in a muggle bank under the name Alexander Grimm.

While seacher thought the Black familt vault I was surprised to find my godfather Sirius's Bike. Everything except the bike else in both my and the Black family vaults that I couldn't use went into a muggle safety box. I took Sirius's motorcycle with me. I put what I decided to take with me (some muggle money for food and stuff, a small dagger and some boots) in an expanding backpack that was also in my vault and headed towards San Diego. I never looked back.

What awoke inside me when I became the master of Death started becoming more powerful. I started having dreams of a large tree that I somehow knew was oak and five people sitting under it. A laughing child with large blue eyes and white hair, a man sitting in the branches throwing fruit, a man trying reading a book while avoid the fruit, a man sharping a sword and a man playing a harp softly. When I was I Los Vegas I heard of some Physic who could interpret dreams. I figured I was worth a shot so I visited her, even though she was proberly an old fake. She took one look at me and invited me in, I knew I was cute but cute enough to be invited inside some womans house without even introducing myself?

She sat me down and asked me what I knew of the supernatural world. I became wary but told her that I thought that they were just fairy physic, who I found out, was called Madam Claris, told how Vampires, Demons, Ghosts, Werewolves, Zombies and Angels were all real. I asked her what the hell she was smoking. Madam Claris laughed and told me that she knew that I was a wand waver or Wizard. She then asked me why I was here and I told her about the dreams. I told her about the tree and the 5 people near it and how I never meet any of these people before in my life. I then told her about the ancient thing that had awoken inside me. She laid me down on a bed and hypnotised me to try and contract it. She then proceeded to fully awaken what was inside me not that I her told her that. I told her that nothing happened and left.

I then apparated myself and what was now my new bike to a meadow in Greece that I knew from my new memories and sat down. I sorted through my new memories starting from the oldest ones. I stayed in that meadow for 3 days and 3 nights sorting through my memories, good and bad. I didn't really now how to feel when I finished. All the things I had done and all the places I had been in my past life amazed, horrifed, and overjoyed me. Once I had calmed down I couldn't stop the smirk spreading over my face. No one and I mean no one was ever going to fuck with me again.

I searched for my nearest sibling,in hope I could find out what had happened while I was gone and found there where none in Greece. I searched further and further and finally found some siblings in America. I had no idea how long I have been gone so I searched for a familiar grace. Finally I found a grace that struck a chord in my memory. I zeroed in on the grace and tracked it to a place now called South Dakota.

I grabbed Sirius's Bike and transported close to the grace, now wanted to scare my brother. I landed outside a house surrounded be junk and walked up to the door and knocked. I waited and door was opened by an old scruffy man wearing a trucker's hat." Can I help you boy?" he asked. "Yes I would like to speak with my brother. I thought it would be more polite to knock then flash in like most of my siblings do." I replied. He stared at me then nodded. "Which angel are you?" he asked leading me down the hall and pushing open the door. I didn't answer as I stepped through the door.

Three heads looked up, two faces showing curiosity and showing shock. "Hello little brother" I murmured. The shorter man who was sitting down froze then reached for a gun. The taller man grabbed his arm and jerked his head in my brother's direction. He was staring at me, un able to believe what his eyes were seeing.

The shorter man slowly spoke "Cas, who is he?" Castiel rose and took a step towards me. "You died. We found your body on the edge of Heaven. How is this possible?" I smiled softly at my youngest brother. "I'm death, little one. You can't kill death."

I gave a mocking bow to the stunned mortals. "My name is Azrael, 5th and youngest Archangel and the Angel of Death. Have you people ever heard of cleaning?"


	2. History lesson

This happens just before the devil you know.

_**My Photobucket account link is on my profile page. **_

It seemed like time itself seemed to stop for while. That has happened before, long story involving glue, feathers and a banana. Then Time hit the fast forward button on the cosmic remote. The two men reached for their gun's and the old man behind me who I honestly forgot was there pulled a shot gun out of what seemed like thin air. "What are you going to do? Shot me? I hate to burst your bubble but I'm an angel, guns don't work on little old me."

"Now let's get some things cleared up. First of all, I am not that abomination horseman. I am the Angel of Death. Second, I'm going to have to borrow my little brother for a while. If you have a problem with that, I will shove my scythe up your ass. No arguments? Excellent, Cassie, lets go."

Castiel blinked twice before frowning. "My name is Castiel, not Cassie. You know this, Azrael." I snickered and shrugged. "Alright Castiel, can we leave now. I need you to catch me up on what's been happening in the last thousands of years." Castiel winced slightly and summoned a chair. "Sit down Brother. I must tell you something now."

I nodded once sat down in the chair Castiel created. " So Cas, what's been happening in the world since I been gone? Is Zachy still an asshole?" The shorter of the two young men smirked and muttered a quite "yes." Castiel hushed him and turned to me, a grave look on his face.

"After we found your body, Michael and Raphael disappeared for a 7 days. After they returned, we realized that Gabriel was missing. He was presumed dead and that broke Michael and Raphael. They became cold and only talked to the higher ups. The Winchester brothers and I found Gabriel hiding as a trickster named Loki, a Norse pagan god.

When the Apocalypse started he came out of hiding and tried to help Dean and Sam when they were kidnapped by some pagan gods and goddesses. The pagan gods summoned Lucifer to try and get on his good side by handing over the Winchester brothers. When Lucifer arrived he killed all the pagans but Gabriel arrived before he could hurt the brothers. Gabriel attacked Lucifer and tried to stab him with his archangel blade. Lucifer grabbed the blade and stabbed with it. Gabriel was killed, I am sorry."

Gabriel was dead. One of my older brothers was dead and he was killed by another one. That wasn't the thing that hurt the most though. The thing that hurt the most was that I knew how to bring him back but I wasn't allowed to. I am only allowed to bring back an angel when Father orders it. My heart hurt when I made up my mind. I knew I could fall for this but it was Gabriel I was doing it for.

"Wait, how did Lucifer kill Gabriel in the first place? Lucifer is meant to be in the Cage." The Winchesters both winced. "We accidently freed Lucifer by killing Lilith." I turned my gaze on the two brothers. "Are you telling me that you freed Lucifer and got Gabriel killed?" Castiel grabbed me just as I threw myself at the men. We landed in the sand, far away from South Dakota.

"Please listen to me. It is not their fault. The rest of the Angels lied to them, telling them that killing Lilith would stop the cage from being opened. Heaven wanted the Apocalypse. They want Michael and Lucifer to have their final battle. "

I pushed Castiel off me with a sound of disgust and stood up. "I'm going to go bring back Gabriel. Then we are going to have a very long talk about what I've missed."


	3. Saving Gabby

Azrael P.O.V.

I pulled Castiel off me and slammed him into the sand. "No matter how long I have been gone, remember, I am an Archangel and I out rank you. If you ever do something like that again I will kill you, bring you back and kill you again." I ignored the fact that there was a chance I wouldn't even be an angel after today. "Now, you are going to tell me where Gabriel was killed and then you are going to run back to those Winchesters and take them somewhere far away from me before I smite them into little bitty pieces."

"Gabriel was killed and the Elysium hotel." I stood up and disappeared to where the hotel was located. I was probably going to feel bad about what I did later but right now, the only thing on my mind was bringing back Gabriel.

A very small amount of grace lingers in the place an angel dies. It wasn't hard to find the place Lucifer killed Gabriel in. Even in death, what's left of Gabriel's grace shone like the sun to those who had the power to see it. Blood and gore littered the walls of the hotel, bodies left where Lucifer killed them. The corpse of Gabriel's vessel lay on the floor, ash wings either side. It broke my heart. How far did Lucifer have to fall to be able to kill Gabriel, the angel he helped raised?

I knelt by Gabriel and placed my hands over the place where the blade entered his body. I took a breathe in then slowly released it, before repeating the process, closing my eyes. Flecks of gold lit up the inside of my eyes, the remains of Gabriel's grace. The glow of intensified as I wrapped my grace around what was left of Gabriel's. I pulled the grace towards me and pushed it into the dead body of Gabriel's vessel.

I sealed the wound with my grace, prayed then pushed the rest into the vessel.

_Fly, fly, war, get down, Grace, burning, burning , Grace, so bright, hold me, brother, light, shadows…. earth, heaven, brothers, sisters, so bright, not bright enough, fire, Michael, glory, glory, ice, burning, falling, Lucifer, thunder, lightning, home_

_there's a storm coming, flying through the storm, laughter, Father, where are you?, So many dead, all your fault, who are you, garrison, archangel, highest duty, love, so much love, falling, running, can't stop, demons, destroy, vengeance, forgive me, mercy, Raphael none, all, hallowed, brother, wrath, sin, fallen, warrior, trust me, healer, wings, fathers, blood, so much blood,…. Innocent, human, fearless, courage, prayer, I'm sorry, watchful, careful, protect me, fight with me, swords of light and fire, Gabriel_

First came the light, then the noise and last came the breath. A deep breath, sucking in oxygen even though he didn't have to breathe. Toffee coloured eyes opened and met mine, his laced with confusion. "Unless this is where dead angels go, I'm alive again." I nodded smiling down at Gabriel. "You're alive and I'm probably in trouble." Gabriel raised one of his hands and brushed it down my face, his grace seeking mine.

Gabriel's eyes widened slightly when our grace connected. "Azrael, is that you?" I nodded again and didn't fight when Gabriel wrapped me in a tight hug. If there was one thing that you could count on, it was Gabriel's love for his family… and his love of candy. Gabby loves his candy.


	4. Trading stories

Once Gabriel let go of me, he lifted his head off my shoulder and smiled at me. It was a sad smile, one that should be one my brother's face. "I missed you brother."

I smiled and gently tugged on one of Gabriel's curls. "I've been gone along time, Gabe. A lot has changed." Gabriel understood the silent message and started talking.

" It was just after Michael banished Lucifer from heaven when he noticed that you weren't where you were meant to be. Michael had started to worry when Raphael reported that he couldn't find you. He sent out scouts to find you. They found you on the edge of heaven. You looked so twisted and broken. Michael became cold after that and Raphael wasn't always the nicest guy to begin with…"

Gabriel choked on a sob and dragged his palm again his eyes, brushing away the start off tears.

"I just couldn't take it and I ran for it. Heaven wasn't home anymore though I don't think I was the only one who ran. Zachariah started gaining power and moving up through the ranks. He now has the title official ass kisser.

They just gave a few of your jobs to Uriel. Father disappeared soon after. Since then Heaven has been fucking up, 2008 which is about 2 years ago, Heaven jump started the apocalypse. A year later Lucifer was freed by the Winchester by accident. "Gabriel stopped speaking and turned to me. "I told you what been happening since you died. Now spill. What the fuck happened to you?" I stood up and walked over to the broken doors of the hotel. I felt Gabriel walk over to join me without looking at him.

"When Father created me He told me that I was special. He told that as Death I would always be needed. So to protect me He made it that if I died I would be reborn. During the war a bunch of rouge angels that followed Lucifer captured me. They used binding and controlling runes on me, planned to use me to kill Michael, Raphael and yourself. That knew Michael would never have it in him to kill me. He would have but it would have broken him. I couldn't do that to him or anyone one. I blew up all up using my grace. The pain was like nothing else I've ever felt. It felt like my veins were full of ice then lava. I heard Father's voice telling me once more will I join our siblings ranks then darkness."

I felt Gabriel pull me into a hug and relaxed. Then I heard Winchester's voice in my head.

"Azrael you dead bastard. Get your feathered ass over !" I snarled slightly at the disrespect before grabbed Gabriel and teleported to Singer's place in front of the younger Winchester.

"Teach your brother respect or I will do it for you." Nobody can say I didn't warn him now.

" Zachariah took Castiel. You have to do something." I froze. That bastard took our baby brother. What had happened while I was gone?

I turned to Gabriel with a blank face. "I think it's time the Heavenly host found out about my return. Would you like to come with me Gabriel?" He nodded slightly.

When I got my hands on Zachariah, I'm going to show that pest some of the tricks Gabriel showed me. He will learn his place.


	5. Family reunion

AN. I would like to inform you all that I AM 13! I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. At the bottom of my profile there is a link that will take you to a picture of Azrael's old form. Please take a look! Enjoy.

I turned to Dean. "We will go grab Castiel back. I'm not sure how long it will take so try not to worry Winchester." I turned and walked outside with Gabriel following after me. I turned to him with a question. "Can you still access your armour because we might need it?" Gabriel thought for a moment before nodding. With a burst of grace Gabriel was clad in silver armour from the neck down. My armour on the other hand was the colour of ebony. I gripped his shoulder and teleported us to somewhere away from humans.

We appeared in a clearing in the middle of nowhere. I nodded to Gabriel with a blank face. It was time to go save our baby brother. I wrapped my grace around myself so I was invisible. I glanced at Gabriel and couldn't see him so I knew he was ready to go. I felt my power surge like a tidal wave under my skin and released it. My wings snapped open after 2 thousand years of being closed and suddenly I was flying up towards my home, my family and my old lover.

We snuck past the guards of the golden gates and stopped a fair while away from them. "Where do you think he will be?" I asked. Gabriel stretched his grace out to search for Castiel's. "I can't find him. Something is hiding him from my sight. Do you have any ideas?" I thought before coming up with an idea. "Is the main square still standing?" Gabriel nodded. "Let's try there then. If he's not there than we will think of something else."

Gabriel and I landed in the middle of the square, surrounding by what looked like old Greek buildings. But what held my attention was what was in the middle of the square. Castiel was kneeling in the middle of the square with his wings being held out by 2 angels. Zachariah, who was standing behind them, was holding a broadsword. I muffled a growl. They were going to cut off Castiel's wings. That punishment was meant for the worst of the worst. It meant that you were no longer worthy of being an angel.

I formed a ball of energy in the palm of my hand and threw it at Zachariah. I hit him in the chest and threw him backwards into a wall. I moved to remove my invisibility but Gabriel was quicker. He was in front of me by about 2 meters, fully visible, silver wings out and sword in hand. The vision of an averaging angel. Raphael was in front of him in a second. "Gabriel. This is a surprise. Stand down brother and you will not be punished." Gabriel flicked him off.

"I'm not going to let you harm him ass hole. I'll take you down if I have to Raphael." A chuckle floated through the air. "You might be able to take him down but you can' take down both of us little brother." I twisted in the direction of his voice. "Michael." Raphael greeted with a nod. "Continue Zachariah." Michael ordered. Gabriel moved towards Castiel but was intercepted by Michael and Raphael.

I knew that Gabriel couldn't take both of them so I joined him. I was at his side in a second, visible, with my sword, Dark Heavens, in hand. "You take Raphael and I'll take Michael." I spoke without looking at him as I angled my body towards Michael. Michael laughed as he drew his sword. "You think you can take me, Michal, the Sword of Heaven." I muttered gently to Gabriel "I guess those rogue angels where wrong. Michael would raise his blade against me." Gabriel didn't answer as he prepared to battle Raphael.

And then our blades danced. I, Gabriel, Raphael and Michael crashed together in a battle of skill and power. Weaving, ducking, leaping, slashing and stabbing, for 10 straight minuets we fought. Then Michael was gone from my line of sight. "Who are you?" I spun towards his voice and froze in horror. Michael had his blade at Castiel's throat with Zachariah and the two other angels watching. "No angel could hold me at bay like you did. So I'll ask again and if you don't answer I'll cut his throat. Who are you?"

Castiel pleaded with his eyes not to say but I couldn't risk my little brother like that. I infused my voice with grace so every angel, demon, sprit and supernatural creature could hear me. "I am Azrael. The Angel of Death, the 5th Archangel and He who reaps the grace of Angels. "I turned to Zachariah and smirked.

I raised my hand and with a flash where Zachariah was once standing there was now a pink, fluffy poodle. Gabriel cracked up as I grabbed his and Castiel's shoulder disappearing leaving 4 shocked angels and 1 pissed off pink poodle.


	6. POV

AN. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. At the bottom of my profile there is a link that will take you to a picture of Azrael's old form. Please take a look! Enjoy.

We landed in front of Singer's home and I released Gabriel's and Castiel's shoulders. Gabriel was still laughing his head off like a mad man. "Castiel, Gabriel, get inside and start drawing protective signals. Michael is going to come for me once he snaps out of his shock. You need to be far away when that happens so nothing happens to you." Castiel followed my orders but Gabriel stayed where he was. "I not leaving you when I just got you back Azzie. I'm coming with you." I knew I couldn't sway him so I nodded.

I grasped his upper arm and teleported him to the French meadow we were in before. "I want you to stay out of sight and only come out if I call for you. Do you understand me Gabriel?" I told him with steel in my voice. Gabriel nodded unhappy but did as I asked. I felt someone's grace approaching as high speed and whispered to myself "So it starts. Lets the games begin." I unleashed my wings and made sure I had my armour on. Michael wasn't getting me without a fight. And I doubt Gabriel is going to let go of me easily.

_Lucifer P.O.V._

_I sat back with a grin. The plan to wake Death was going as planned. I looked up as women walked through the door in front of me. She bowed and her eyes flashed black for a moment. I hid my disgust at the creature in front of me. Demons were almost as bad as human if not as bad. "My lord there is another angel with the Winchesters." She spoke. I hummed. This was interesting. _

_Could this mystery angel be the one who threw me into a wall and ran off with Gabriel? I glanced back at the demon in front of me. "Get out of might sight." I snarled. She scampered off and I smirked. The door opened and in walked a man dress from head to toe in black. "Speak Samael." Samael was my second in command when I rebelled against Heaven. _

_He was locked away when I was but I freed him shortly after my escape from thee cage. "My lord, I have news." His silky voice has tempted many a mortal. I nodded my head for him to continue. He opened his mouth to speak when my body was flooded with power and a voice I never thought I'd hear again rang through my head._ "I am Azrael. The Angel of Death, the 5th Archangel and He who reaps the grace of Angels. "

_"Azzie" I breathed. I disappeared to wear I could feel Azrael grace coming from. I couldn't believe it. I felt it when Azrael's body was found yet I knew Azrael's grace when I heard it. I was an idiot. Azrael was the one who threw me into a wall. I knew I recognised that grace. I landed in the middle of a clearing and stared at the figure in the middle. Shoulder length black hair, pale skin, beautiful white wings , ebony armour and stunning green eyes. There was no denying who was in the middle of the clearing even if he did look different._

_"Azrael. Little brother." I called across the moonlit meadow. Green pools snapped in my direction. At that moment when our eyes locked even the wind was silent. "Lucifer" My name came out as a breath less whisper. Footsteps lightly sounded in the clearing as I padded over to littlest archangel brother. I gently took his face in my hand as if I held him to hard he will break and I'll lose him again ."Oh, how I have missed you brother" I mummed. I gently place a kiss on his forehead and tried not to hug him to death._

_"Come on out Gabriel." I heard him say against my chest. Azrael was gently tugged from my grip as I stared into the blazing honey eyes of the Archangel Gabriel. "Gabby..." I was interrupted after the first word." Don't you dare Gabby me, Lucifer Morning Star. You tried to stab me in my stomach. True I might of been about to attack you but you could of pushed me back, teleported away or even frozen me. But no, you had to stab me.__ I bowed my head as he ranted at me. I froze when I felt a hand pull my head up._

_"Lucifer, you're my brother and I love you but you are a great big bag of dicks." Azrael laughed quietly at that but stopped quickly. Gabriel turned to him confused. "What's wrong Azzie?" He asked. "Michael and what I think is Raphael is approaching quickly. Gabriel, you need to hide again. I will call for you if I need you." He told Gabriel. He turned to me. "Lucifer, will you stay with me? Please." He begged. I didn't need to think about it. My little brother needs me and I couldn't let him down. I nodded and turned invisible and stood on his left with an invisible Gabriel on his right._

Azrael P.O.V

I waited knowing that they were about to arrive. Well, when they did they are going to be in for a big surprise. I believe I did number 1 & 3 on my list so now it's time for number 2. Oh, this is going to be fun. (1)

Michael P.O.V.

I gazed at the sight in front of me with sorrow. Castiel, our youngest brother, knelt on the floor with two angels on either side of him holding his wings. Zachariah stood behind him holding a sword. How did such a loyal soldier go so wrong. Ah, yes. the Winchesters of course. Zachariah held the sword up as he moved to cut off Castiel's left wing when he was hit in the chest with a ball of energy and thown backwards into a wall.

Where there was nothing before now stood someone I thought was had ran away for good. My second lover, Gabriel. With his silver armour on, silver wings out and sword in hand , he looked every inch of an avenging angel. Raphael was in front of him in a second. "Gabriel. This is a surprise. Stand down brother and you will not be punished." Gabriel flicked him off. I stifled a laugh. Gabriel was always so crude.

"I'm not going to let you harm him ass hole. I'll take you down if I have to Raphael." He snarled. I chuckled revealing my person. "You might be able to take him down but you can't take down both of us little brother." Raphael greeted me with a nod. "Michael" "Continue Zachariah." I ordered. I didn't want to but Castiel had to punished for disobeying. Gabriel moved towards Castiel but was intercepted by myself and Raphael.

In a second another angel was at his side. He had shoulder length black hair, pale skin, beautiful white wings, ebony armour and stunning green eyes. He was carrying a jet back blade. "You take Raphael and I'll take Michael." He spoke without looking at Gabriel as he angled his body towards me. I laughed as I drew my sword. "You think you can take me, Michal, the Sword of Heaven." I found that amusing. Who did he think he was to take on me? Well' if he thinks he can take me on then I won't deny him a battle. 

And then our blades danced. Myself, Gabriel, Raphael and the mystery angel crashed together in a battle of skill and power. Weaving, ducking, leaping, slashing and stabbing, for 10 straight miniets we fought. Then I was gone from the angel's line of sight. "Who are you?" ?" I asked. He spun towards my voice and froze in horror. I had my blade at Castiel's throat with Zachariah and the two other angels watching. "No angel could hold me at bay like you did. So I'll ask again and if you don't answer I'll cut his throat. Who are you?" I wanted to know who that angel was. His answer shocked me to the core.

"I am Azrael. The Angel of Death, The 5th Archangel and He who reaps the grace of Angels." He turned to Zachariah and smirked. He raised his hand and with a flash where Zachariah was once standing there was now a pink, fluffy poodle. Gabriel cracked up as he grabbed his and Castiel's shoulder disappearing. Then Raphael did something he hasn't done in 3000 years. He bagan to laugh. Zachariah growled at him but it only made him laugh harder.

Once I snapped out of my shock and Raphael's laughing fit has disappear, we both summoned our armour. Mine was bright gold and Raphael's was a stormy purple. I was time to go find our little brothers. I found Azrael's grace in a forest in France. I couldn't find Gabriel's but I guessed he was somewhere near Azrael. We flew to the forest and found a clearing in the middle of the it. We landed and gazed at the figure in the standing on the other side. Raphael and I glanced at each other before stepping forward together.

Suddenly we were surrounded by Gabriel copies. Then they began to speak. "This is the massager. I have you surrounded. Put your weapons down and your hands up or I will be forced to set rabid Chihuahuas on you."

Azrael P.O.V

It's official. Gabriel is insane.

**1. At the end of ch.3 is the list. **


	7. Popcorn

_Lucifer P.O.V._

_ I turned to where Gabriel was standing invisible and started at the spot. Seriously Gabriel, rabid Chihuahuas? Oh Father he's finally lost it. Oh wait, he never had it. Michael, Raphael and Azzie looked as stunned as I am. I stepped forward, drew my sword and dropped the invisibly. Michael looked surprised at me being there before he glared at me. I glared back at him and stepped forward. Gabriel appeared at Azrael's side with a smirk. "Hey, I wasn't joking about the rabid Chihuahuas, you know." Michael, Raphael and I turned to him and snarled together "shut up and stay out of this Gabriel." We turned back to each other and started glaring at each other again. Azrael sighed and stepped forward with a pissed off look on his face._

_ "Shut the fuck up all of you." He yelled. We all turned to look at him in shock. Azrael never swore at all. Michael stepped forward but was intercepted by Gabriel. "Azrael please" Michael pleaded. "No Michael. You lost your chance when you ordered Zachariah to cut off Castiel's wings. By the way, is Zachy still a poodle?" Azrael smirked at the end. I turned to Azzie with a look of interest on my face. "What's this about Zachariah being a poodle?" I asked. Much to my surprise it was Raphael who answered me. "Azrael turned Zachariah into a pink poodle. He's still trapped din that form much to his displeasure and my amusement." He finished the sentence with a laugh._

_ I stared at Raphael. What happened to the stiff bastard I know? It seems I wasn't the only one who was surprised. Gabriel walked up to and stared at him. "Who are you and what have you done with Raphael? On second thought I really don't care." Raphael laughed at that. This Raphael look alike was starting to scare me. "It's me. Here I'll prove it to you. When you were still a fledgling Lucifer made you cry. I helped you get back at him by helping you shave his wings. We snuck in at midnight and I shaved his left wing while you shaved his right. He had to walk around for 3 weeks like that before Father took pity on him and regrew his wings."_

_ I growled at that. They were the ones who shaved my wings. Oh I'm going to kill them both. It was so terrible to have to walk around like that. People kept laughing at me from behind my back. Azrael sniggered at that. Michael interrupted before I could get my hands on those freaking little brothers of mine. "Azrael, Castiel disobeyed our Father's wishes. He had to be punished. Be glad I didn't order him killed." I never saw Azzie move. One moment he was standing behind me the next his fist was flying into Michael's nose. A crack echoed through the clearing as Michael's head snapped back with the force of Azrael's punch. Gabriel grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him away from Michael._

_ "Michael, you have 10 seconds to leave before I reap your grace from your vessel." He snarled. I froze at the threat. Azrael just threaten to kill Michael with no chance of him ever coming back. If Azrael did that not even Father could bring him back. "You don't mean that at all Azzie." Michael snorted. "Five seconds left Michael." Azrael hissed. His blade was surrounded with black mist and where his blade once was now a silver scythe. It was now obvious that Azrael meant business. Michael eyed the scythe before disappeared in a flash of golden light. "I'm sorry Azrael. For everything. I miss you little brother but I follow Michael. Hail and Farewell Oh Angel of Death." With that Raphael disappeared with the sound of flapping wings._

_Azrael waved his hand and the scythe disappeared as he slid to the ground. Gabriel hurried to his side as I stood there gazing at the figure of my littlest brother slumped on the floor. Gabriel picked him up in his arms and held him bridal style. "I'm going to go take care of Azzie." Gabriel declared. "Once your done take him to where I'm staying." I whispered. I placed to fingers on Gabriel's forehead to show him where I've been staying. Gabriel nodded and disappeared leaving me standing alone in the clearing. I disappeared back to base to let Samuel know about our soon to be arriving guests._

** Gabriel P.O.V.**

**I gently placed Azrael under a willow tree and knelt beside him. "How could he Gabe? He's no longer the angel I called my brother." My heart broke at the whispers that passed Azzie's lips. "Az, we thought you were dead. Do you have any idea what that did to us? We loved you dearly but Michael took your death the hardest. Then Father left and he couldn't take it. He just locked away his heart. He turned from loving older brother to military sergeant." Azrael frowned. "Michael and I are going to have a very long talk then." I grinned, not felling sorry for Michael in the slightest. He had this coming. I grasped his hand and disappeared to where Lucifer was staying.**

Azrael P.O.V.

I walked through the door and looked at the man standing next to Lucifer. Dressed from head to toe in black I knew this man was a fallen angel. "Azrael, Gabriel this is Samael." Lucifer introduced. Samael nodded at us. "Now Gabriel, what is this about you being the one who shaved my wings." Lucifer snarled. Gabriel let out a yelp and started running in the opposite direction with Lucifer chasing him. I summoned popcorn and offered it to the shocked Samael. "Popcorn?"


	8. Memories

I snarled under my breath again and again as I when through Azzie's memories. The pain and sadness of his younger years, the tests and fury of his school days, the horror of the war and the betrayal of the monsters. They will all pay for what they have done. If none of them survive then it will be their fault. "Whatcher doing, Luci?" I turned to see Gabriel leaning again his door in nothing but a pair of boxers. I ran my eyes up and down his vessel's chest. Smooth honey coloured skin stretched over lean muscles. Not as good as his true form but as close as you could get with a human body. I pushed the thoughts away at the sight of Gabriel knowing smirk. "See something you like?" his amusement faded at the sight of my face. He pushed off the door and strolled over to me. "What's wrong Luc?" I lifted my hand and held it an inch from his face. "May I?" Gabriel nodded his permission and closed the gap between my hand and his face. I showed him everything I saw in Azrael's memories.

He pulled his head away with a face with fury and pain written all over it. "How dare they? How dare they? After everything he had done for them. For them to betray him like that. And the monsters that he spent his childhood with. If you could even call it a childhood. I'm going to rip them apart limb from limb." Gabriel stopped ranted and grinned evilly. I stepped back with a wary look. The last time Gabriel looked like that was when Zachariah pulled a few of Castiel's feathers out. In revenge Gabriel when to Azrael and told him what happened. Azrael ripped Zachariah's wing off. Father had to heal him because no one else had the power to. "On second thought I'm not going to do anything to them." I stared in shock at Gabriel. "But Michael is when I tell him what they done to Azzie." An evil smirk crept onto my face. "If we're telling Michael then we might as well tell Raphael." Gabriel nodded and we teleported to a field. I pushed my rage away and reached for my power. "Hear me Michael. Hear me Raphael."

I waited with Gabriel but no one came. "They are not coming." Gabriel nodded. "I've got an idea." Gabriel stepped forward and tilted his head up. "Michael, Raphael, Azrael has been hurt." Of course. They would come now and properly bring half of heaven with them. This time it only took 10 seconds for them to arrive. My to my surprise them did not bring half of heaven with them. It was only the two of them that appeared in the field. "What's wrong with Azrael?" Much to my surprise it wasn't Michael who demanded to know but Raphael. "Can we show you? It will be quicker." Michael and Raphael gave one jerk of their head in consent to my question. I pressed my hand to Raphael's face and Gabriel pressed his hand to Michael's. I leapt away as a lightning bolt hit next to Raphael. Raphael's face was a mask of thunder. His body shook with fury and Michael didn't look any better. Wrath covered his face and his fists shook with repressed fury. "When did you find out about this?" I shivered at Michael's tone of voice.

The last time he spoke like that I got kicked out of heaven. "I found out about it 15 minutes ago when Lucifer told me " Michael turned to me. "I found out about 20 minutes ago. "What are we going to do about it?" I glanced at an enraged Raphael. "We're going to make a list." I turned to look at Gabriel like he was insane. "What?" Judging from Michael's tone on voice, I'm not the only one to think that. "Why are we going to make a list Gabriel?" Gabriel smirked and answered Raphael's question. "We are going to make a list of everyone we are going to punish for hurting Azrael." I nodded and snapped my fingers. I leant of the table I just created and my brothers crowded around me make suggestions for me to write down. When we finished this was what the list looked like.

The archangel's hit list

Molly Weasley

Ron Weasley

Ginny Weasley

Percy Weasley

Hermione Granger

Fudge

Umbitch

Dumbledore

The Dursleys + Marge Dursley

Voldemort

Bellatrix Lestrange

Snape

Cho Chang

Rita Skeeter


	9. Revenge

_**AN. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STRONG VIOLENCE, RUDE LANGAUGE AND GORE. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ IT, TELL ME IN A REVIEW AND IN THE START OF THE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL WRITE A SUMMARY OF WHAT HAPPENS. I will PM the first part of a story that I've written of their choice to the person who can tell me who owns an orange and blue striped elephant and where they keep it (It's in this chapter). It's before the violence so you can still find it and skip the gory bits.**_

Michael P.O.V.

I landed gently and gazed around at the place that had been home to my 4th brother. I have to admit the castle is impressive. Not as good as Heaven of course but still impressive. Gabriel broke the silence with a question. "Who are we going after first?" I mentally ran down the list. "Dumbledore. We are going after Dumbledore first." My brothers nodded and we cloaked ourselves so could see, hear or touch us. Once that was done we set off, Using Azrael's memories we made our way to Dumbledore's office. I stopped at the statue of a gargoyle. "Does anyone know the password?" I ignored Gabriel.

I don't need a password. I pressed my palm to the gargoyle and let my power flow. The statue jumped to life and we stepped onto the staircase. It stopped at a wooden door and Raphael knocked. "Come in." I snarled silently at the grandfatherly voice. Lucifer pushed the door open and we stepped in. I gazed around the room and snorted on the inside. This room was weirder than Gabriel's and Gabriel has an orange and blue striped elephant in his.

I noticed that Dumbledore was not the only person in the room. Fudge, Skeeter and Umbrigde were in the room as well. I smirked slightly. 4 birds, 1 stone. "Hello, may I ask who you four gentleman are and what business you have here?" Gabriel stepped forward with a charming smile. "My name is Gabriel and these are my brothers Michael, Lucifer and Raphael Angelus. We have information on Harry Potter." At this, Dumbledore, Skeeter, Umbrigde and Fudge perked up. I had to fight to keep from growling. I'm going to enjoy this, I really am.

Skeeter pulled out a quill and a notepad. "What information do you have on him?" I never heard someone so eager to gossip about someone. "Well, for starters Harry Potter was adopted." Well that's one way to put it, Raphael. "What? Potter is not a Potter? If he was adopted what is his birth name?" I turned my attention to Umbrigde. "His birth name is Azrael. Azrael Angelus, our little brother." With that my brothers and I stood. We used our powers to throw them against the wall and keep them there.

I walked up to Dumbledore, looked up and smirked. "Let us down this instance. You can't do this. I will have you thrown is Azkaban for this." I didn't even bother looking at the man. "Shut up. You hurt our brother. We're going to kill you." I heard Lucifer laugh behind me. I leant over and whispered in Dumbledore's ear. "I heard you like lemon drops but how much?" I stepped backwards and placed my hand on his chest. He screamed and twisted before finally he stopped moving. I turned away from the corpse with a smirk. 3 people wore horrify looks and 3 wore satisfied looks. "What did you do to him?" I faced Skeeter with the smirk still on my face. "I turned his heart and brain into lemon drops."

I pulled out a chair and sat down to watch the show. "Where shall I start? I know, I'll start with the left foot." Lucifer muttered to himself as he walked around Fudge. He stopped suddenly and closed his hand into a fist. Fudge screamed as every bone in his left foot broke. Lucifer laughed and did the same with Fudge's right foot. Then Lucifer moved onto Fudge's legs. He made sure he didn't touch his spine because he wanted Fudge to feel the pain. Lucifer began breaking the bones in Fudge's hands and arms. Soon he grew bored and snapped Fudge's neck.

I turned my attention to Raphael and a terrified Rita Skeeter. Raphael snapped his fingers and the smirk on my face grew bigger. A wooden stake 3 meters tall stood in the middle. Raphael clicked his fingers and all of Skeeter's clothes disappeared. "Do any of you want to have a go with her before it's too late?" I shook my head as did Lucifer and Gabriel. "Very well." Raphael moves Skeeter so her cunt was just above the tip of the stake. I snickered when I realized what Raphael was about to do. Raphael flicked his hand down and Skeeter body became impaled on the stake.

The stake had gone straight through her stomach, chest, neck and head. I wiped the blood off my face with my fingers. "Could you made less of a mess Raphael?" Gabriel laughed because my tone of voice made it sound like I was commenting on the weather. "Sorry Michael but no." I sighed and turned Gabriel. "Your turn." Gabriel laughed and grabbed Umbrigde's shoulder. "Come on. We're going to visit a vampire nest." With that he teleported out. I laughed and followed him, leaving an old man pinned to a wall, another man with all his bones broken and a naked woman impaled on a stake, covered in blood.

**Gabriel P.O.V**

**I landed with a thump in front of a barn. I glanced up quickly and noted it was sunset. Excellent, now all I have to do is wait. I glanced to my left as Michael, Raphael and Lucifer appeared beside me. The sun sank behind the hills and the barn doors swung open. I gazed at the coven of vampires standing in the doorway. I did a head count and came up with 20. There was probably more hiding inside the barn. I smirked at the limp woman I was holding. She was defiantly not getting out alive.**

**It was the vampires who broke the silence first. "What the hell are you and what the hell do you want?" I took a few steps forward and threw Umbrigde onto the ground. "What we are doesn't matter but I promise you we aren't hunters. What we want is for you to eat this bitch." The vampires stared at me. The person who spoke before spoke again. "What?" I sighed in frustration. "I want you to eat her! I'm offering you free food, take it. If you don't want her, I'm probably just going to throw her off a cliff." The vampires looked torn between saying yes and saying no. It was Umbrigde that sealed the deal for the vampires.**

**"Stay away from me you filthy creatures. I am high above your position. It is by our grace that you** **are allowed to live and not hunted down like the foul creatures you are." Snarls filled the air and the spokesperson nodded. "Deal, we will take the bitch. She won't be getting out of here alive." Umbrigde screamed as two vampires grabbed her by the arms and dragged her into the barn. I turned around to face my brothers. "Shall we head back to Hogwarts to continue getting revenge?" They nodded and I teleported, mentally cackling.**

**I landed at the base of the staircase leading up to Dumbledore's office. I heard moaning so I stuck my head around the corner. There, making out with some guy, was** queen** slut Ginny Weasley. I guess we found the next person to cross off our list. I waving my brothers over and pointed the slut out. I shared an evil grin with Lucifer and stepped back. It was Lucifer's ball game now.**

_Lucifer P.O.V._

_They walk around until the find Ron and Hermione making out_

_I walked around the corner and stopped a meter away from them. They didn't notice me so I cleared my throat. The couple jumped apart and turned to face me. The boy turned and ran like a coward. Weasley looked me up and down before sticking out her tiny chest. "Can I help you sir?" I held back a shiver of disgust and slapped on a seductive smile. "Maybe you can. I need to be given a tour of the building and a few other things. I need a hot girl to do the other things. I'm willing to pay." The girl smirked and opened a door._

_Inside was an empty classroom. She shut the door behind her and climbed onto a desk. I watched as she pulled her skirt up revealing that she wasn't wearing any underwear. I held back an eye roll and walked over to the whore. I flipped her over onto her stomach and she moaned. I smirked slightly and quietly snapped my fingers. I grabbed the thick metal rod that appeared in front of me and lifted Weasley's ass up into the air. "Now this might hurt a bit." I laughed silently and I slid the rod into the whore's wet cunt, She moaned again and thrusted back slightly._

_I smirked and used my powers. Ginny screamed in pain when the iron rod inside her suddenly heated up to 500oc. I laughed as I thrusted the metal rod in and out of the screaming girl. I reached forward and did what she did to Azrael. I ripped out her heart. I stopped moving the rod when she stopped screaming. "Woops, must have hit something important. Oh well." I made the rod disappear and turned and walked towards the door. I opened it, threw the Weasley chit's heart over my shoulder and walked out, shutting the door behind me._

_I nodded to my brothers and wiped my hands on my pants. "Who's next?" Gabriel nodded towards the door. "Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." I turned to Gabriel confused. "Why them?" Raphael laughed. "Because they're standing about three meters away." I stuck my head out the window and started laughing as well. Who wants these two. "Gabriel and I will take these two." I nodded and watched Michael and Gabriel walk towards the doomed couple. "Want to play I spy?" Raphael started at me before nodded with a_ _confused expression._

Michael P.O.V.

I walked over and tapped the red headed boy on the shoulder. He turned with an annoyed look. "What the hell do you want." I smiled pleasantly at him. "Your head on a stick." My hand shot out and grabbed the boy on the shoulder. I teleported us to a clearing in the forbidden forest. "What the hell?" I stamped forward intil I was right in front of him. "You messed with my little brother you stupid ass. Your going to pay for that with your life." The boy stumbled back in fear and I let out a cold hearted laugh.

"Look behind you little boy." The red headed fool turned at my taunting and screamed when he saw the giant spider behind him. I clicked my fingers three times. I sat down in the chair and munched on the popcorn I just created and watched in amusement as Ron Weasley realised that he couldn't move a muscle. I watched as the spider ripped the boy limb from limp and fed on pieces. I stood up and snapped my fingers again. The chair and the popcorn disappeared. "I wonder how Gabriel is going with Granger." I disappeared to my brother's side leaving the spider to its feast.

**Gabriel P.O.V.**

**I watched as Michael disappeared with the boy then turned my attention to the bushy haired beaver. I grabbed her by the neck and teleported her to a empty classroom. I snapped my fingers and Hermione found herself tied to a table. "Let me go now or you will regret it." I laughed and ignored her threats. "I heard you like books. Well, how much would you like them when they are squishing you to death?" I snapped my fingers and a wooden plank appeared onto top of her body.**

**I snapped my fingers again and a ton of books floated above the plank of wood. I laughed again and released the books. I sighed when I saw that my clothes were covered in blood. "Damn it. I liked that shirt." I shrugged at turned around. As I reached the door, I clicked my fingers and my shirt became perfectly new. I just love my powers. I waved to Michael with a grin when I saw him waiting outside the door. "Ok, who's next?" Raphael answered while looking out the window. "Snape is the next to die." I nodded and we made our ways to the dungeons to look for an overgrown bat.**

**We reached a door and I grinned. "Is the overgrown bat behind door number one?" I pushed the door open and saw a greasy haired man dressed in all black bending over a potion. He looked up when the door opened and glared. He was unprepared for Michael's hand to shoot out and force him into a chair and for ropes to appear out of nowhere and tie him up. I stepped back with Lucifer and Raphael. I watched as Michael crossed the room to the bound man. I wonder what my brother has in store.**

Michael P.O.V.

I walk over to Snape and tilt his head back. "This is for my little brother." With that I tip the bottle of acid I was holding in my hand down his throat. I watch as the man screams and thrashes before going still. I turn to my brothers with a grim expression. "Who are we going after next?" Before anybodt could answer the door was pushed open and a girl walked. Long dirty blonde hair, a dreamy expression and wide silvery blue eyes, the thing that caugh my attention was the fact that she had fruit as earrings.

"Oh hello. Do you know that your glowing and that you have wings?" She soke as if the wasn't a dead man tied to a chair a few feet away. "Hello. No we didn't know that we were glowing but we do know we have wings." The girl nodded and started talking again. "You can find Cho Chang in the quiddich pitch. Give Harry my love and tell him I think his wings are very pretty." With that she turned around and walked right out the door. Raphael broke the stunned silence "well that was odd." I nodded and turned to my brothers. "I guess we're going to the quiddich pitch."

**_Raphael P.O.v._**

**_I walked out of the castle following just behind my brothers. I gazed at the quiddich pitch with humour. This is going to be funny. I stepped onto the pitch and followed the blur with my eyes. I summoned my powers and waited when she was right above my I released it. Cho Chang never saw the lightning bolt until it was too late. It stuck her right in the middle of the head. After the flash of light, nothing was left except the smell of burnt hair and flesh. "Where to now?" Gabriel smirked. "The borrow for Molly and Percy Weasley."_**

**_I appeared in front of the borrow and curled my lip in disgust. It will be fun blowing this shack up. I walked over to the door and knocked sharply. A fat ulgy red headed woman oped the door. "What do you want?" Make that a rude fat ugly red headed woman. Gabriel crept up from the side and bashed her over the head with a large stick. "You could of just knocked her out with your powers." Gabriel shrugged. "It's more fun this way." I nodded and walked into the house. I slammed open a door and saw a 21 year old man. I grabbed him and dragged him our side._**

**_I saw Gabriel standing next to a huge pot 3 meters by 3 meters. It was filled with boiling water. The woman had woken up by now and was screaming at Gabriel. Gabriel cheerfully levitated the woman over the pot and dropped her in. Her screams filled the air as she boiled alive. I dropped the young man onto the ground and causally shoved my arm into his stomach and ripped out his gut. The blood sprayed over my arm, face and chest. I stood up and admired my handy work. By now the woman had stopped screaming. "Let's get back to Michael and Lucifer."_**

**_I appeared next to them in a park. "Why are we here? Should we not be going after Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange?" Michael sighed. "We are not going to go after them unless Azrael says we can. They are the ones we caused him the most grief. Until we get his permission we are going after the Dursely's." I nodded once and my brothers and I disappeared from the park without leaving a trace. We appeared in front of 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, silently. Lucifer smirked. "Excellent. Marge Dursley is here." Lucifer let out a low whistle._**

**_A hell hound melted out of the shadows and sat beside Lucifer. I glanced at it. "Why do I have the feeling that Marge is going to be fed to that beast?" Lucifer chuckled but didn't answer. We walked towards and house and stopped at the door. Michael knocked on the door and waited. Petunia Dursley answered the door after a few minutes. Gabriel stepped forward with a charming smile. "Mrs Dursley, we are here about your great aunt Fiona's will. She left you everything." Mrs Dursley couldn't' open the door fast enough. "Come in, come in, please."_**

**_I stepped into the house followed by my brothers and Lucifer's hell hound. Michael nodded and Gabriel grabbed Mrs Dursley and disappeared. Michael and I shot through the house. Michael grabbed Vernon Dursley and disappeared after Gabriel. Lucifer walked in with his hell hound. He glanced down at it fondly. "Kill her." The hell hound shot forward like a bullet and ripped Marge Dursely's throat open. Lucifer disappeared and I grabbed Dudley Dursley and disappeared with him. I appeared in a windowless room with air grates on the roof, dropped Dudley and__ disappeared__._**

_Lucifer P.O.V._

_I gazed at the pond in the middle of the garden outside my warehouse. "Which one of us is going after Azrael?" I looked up to see Michael, Gabriel and Raphael sitting across from me. "Michael, you go. You need to make up with Azzie." Raphael nodded in agreement with Gabriel's words. Michael nodded and disappeared. Gabriel waited a few moments before speaking. "Five bucks on Azrael kicking Michael's ass from now to next Sunday."_


	10. Michael the oompa loompa

**_AN. Congrats to Lady Ashla Lord Bogen for correctly telling me who owned the elephant (Gabriel) and where they kept it (His bedroom). Lol I had lots of fun writing that part. You all told me who owned it but not where he kept it. Here's the summary of what happened it the last chapter. SORRY BUT THERE'S ANOTHER POLL UP SO PLEASE VOTE! A picture of Michael's vessel is on my profile at the bottom. You might want to google images of oompa loompa's before you read this. _**

Lady Ashla here. I'm also here as the Crazy Lady's beta. **_(yay I have a beta)_** All grammatical mistakes are mine. Now, on with the summary.

**_Lucifer found out about what the wizarding world did to Azrael and called Gabriel, Raphael and Michael. They when to Hogwarts and killed Dumbledore, Skeeter, Umbridge, Fudge, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Cho Chang and Snape. They met Luna then left for the Borrow. They then killed Molly and Percy Weasley. They then left for the Dursley's place. Lucifer killed Aunt Marge and trapped the Dursleys in a room with no food or water. Lucifer when went back to his hideout and Gabriel, Raphael and Michael followed him. They talked Michael into going to get Azrael and Michael left. Gabriel then bet 5 bucks that Azrael would kick Michael's ass from now to next Sunday._**

Azrael P.O.V.

I curled up into a ball. Tears poured down my face as the memories rushed over me. Oh Father please, make the pain go away. I sobbed as I remembered every insult and blow from the Dursleys. How could they? The pain I suffered at Hogwarts. And they called it a school. More like a death trap. I laid there trapped in my memories letting the oceans of hurt, sorrow and anger drown me. I had no idea how long I laid there on a cliff overlooking some ocean. I didn't move when I felt the grace of one brothers approaching. It was when a part of my brain noted that it was Michael that I moved. I was in no mood to deal with my oldest brother.

I unfolded my wings and took to the air. I landed in a field of bluebells and waited for Michael to land. He landed behind me and seemed to be trying to stare a hole in the back of my head. "What do you want Michael? I'm not in the mood to deal with bullshit." Michael's gaze seemed to soften as he took in my thoughts, "Little brother, you don't need to fear them any longer. Our brothers want us to go to them." "To what end?" I asked with trepidation, _if this was one of Gabriel's pranks_… "Gabriel had nothing to do with me being here I assure you." I spun around to face Michael, fury in my eyes and pain in my heart. "Get out of my head. You have no right to be in there."

Michael rocked backwards as though I had hit him. "Please Azrael; tell me where I went wrong." I paced forward until he was standing about a meter away from Michael. "You want me to tell you where you went wrong? Fine let's start at the beginning shall we. You and Lucifer, you two were acting like two children arguing over a toy. I'll tell you something you don't know. Because of your arguing Raphael died and I had to bring him back. He was ambushed by something on earth and sent out a message for help but you two didn't hear him. So Gabriel and I had to go after him but we weren't old enough to teleport so we had to fly. We didn't get there in time.

We found his body near a cave lifeless. I had to resurrect him using the chant of marwolaeth. **(1)(2) **Do you know how painful that was? I had to channel Raphael's burnt grace though me and into him. He and Gabriel had to carry me back to heaven because I was too weak to even move. All because you could not act like an adult and pull your head out of your ass." Michael stared at me in horror. "I swear brother I did not know…." I interrupted Michael "I'm not done yet. After I died you became cold and harsh. Yes, I know you lost me but you weren't the only one mourning me Michael! How did you think Gabriel felt? He lost me as well. Or Raphael he lost 2 brothers that day. He didn't need to lose a third. The rest of the host needed you to move on but all you did was sulk.

That day you not only betrayed Lucifer, you betrayed me, you betrayed Gabriel and you betrayed the rest of the heavenly host. Don't even get me started on the apocalypse. What were you thinking? Wait' don't answer that. You obviously weren't."I took a deep breath and stared at Michael. "That is where you went wrong Michael. I will change you back when you deserve it but till then you will be stuck in this form as punishment."

**Raphael P.O.V.**

**I sat next to Gabriel waiting for the return of my brothers. I looked up as the sound of wings reached my ears. An angry Azrael marched past. I did not move to intercept him as he brushed past. The last time Azrael looked like that Atlantis sunk beneath the waves. He marched past us and into the building slamming the door shut behind him. The sound of wings sounded again and when Michael reappeared I could not help but stare.**

**Where my once handsome brother stood was a short man with orange skin and green hair. I turned and looked at Gabriel as he dissolved into laughter. "Oh Father, Azrael turned Michael into an oomah loompa." I turned to Lucifer who just shrugged with a smirk and took a picture of Michael with a phone he just pulled out.**

1. marwolaeth is welsh for death

2. Chapter 3, first paragraph. With the memory of Raphael that was what he was talking about.


	11. There goes Zachariah

_**To everyone who bitched to me about the author note I tell you this... GO FUCK YOURSELVES! No that I got that out of way on with the story.**_

Azrael P.O.V.

I slammed the door shut behind me in anger and barred it with a flick of my wrist. "How could he turn them into soldiers? They were, are meant to be creatures of love and joy not creatures of war. If Michael so much as orders one angel to fight for no good reason I'm going to withhold sex for the next the next 3 millenniums." I paced up and down my room as I muttered how I was going to punish my oldest brother.

I was till pacing when the call comes. One moment, I was thinking of things to yell at Michael and the next I was reeling in shock and terror. Distress and fear reverberate through my skull.

One of the host was screaming for help. Michael – Michael – Raphael – Uriel – Remiel – Anneal – Castiel – Lucael – anyone, anyone – fire pain shadows ripped wing Grace bleeding – scared hurt save avenge – sibling, sibling love Father glory highest duty – demons slay –

Of course, it is not exactly a scream, and it does not require any length of time or pitch or tone or words to encapsulate so many meanings together. But it is very like a scream. Beyond the words the call is shaded with bursts of pain and darkness and the smell of burning feathers. I was out of the room and down the hall before my brain reconnected with my body.

Michael, Gabriel, Raphael and Lucifer were standing when I sprinted into the room. A small part of my brain noted that Michael was still an oompha loompa. "Raphael return to heaven and be prepared to have to bring Raziel back from the brink of death when I arrive with him." Raphael nodded at disappeared. I ignored Michael, Gabriel and Lucifer and ran outside so I could get a lock on Raziel's position. I felt him in a barn north of here.

I turned my clothes into my ebony armour and summoned my scythe. I disappeared in a rustle of wings towards the place one of my brothers was dying. If I was one of my brothers say Lucael I would of just lift him there or sent a low level angel but I wasn't Lucael. For one thing I had a lot of big brother time to catch up on and I knew the angel who was screaming. I was the one who taught Raziel how to fly.

Normally Gabriel does that but Raziel just wasn't getting it. I was the best flyer so Gabriel sent him to me. He was one of my favourite little brothers and I wasn't just going to level him to some demon. I busted through the door that hide Raziel and the demon that held him. If it was any other situation I would of laughed at their expressions but know wasn't the time. I glanced at Raziel's broken form and growled. The demon took a step back in fear. "Hold on Razzie. I'll be with you in a second." I turned my attention back to the demon. "There is a reason no one messes with the younger siblings of the Angel of Death and your about to find out why." The demon didn't even have time to move before my scythe was deep in its chest.

I turned to my brother and started unchaining him. "Azrael, is that really you brother or have I died?" I caught him as he fell onto the floor. "You haven't left this world yet but if we don't move quickly you will." I shifted him so I was cradling him in my arms. I took off towards heaven and Raphael.

I landed outside the healer's building and raced inside ignoring all the stares I got. I shoved Raziel into Raphael's arms and took a few steps backwards. Raphael didn't like to be crowded when he was healing someone.

Raphael took one look at me and frowned. "Go wait outside brother. You will do no help in here." I nodded at walked outside but instantly regretted it. "Azrael, I demand you turn me back this instance." I frowned at the poodle that was Zachariah. "I could have sworn that you couldn't speak before." Zachariah just growled at me. I just smirked and snapped my fingers. The Zachariah poodle disappeared from where he was standing and chuckled.

"Where did you send him brother?" I turned to see Raphael standing behind me. "That was fast. How is Raziel?" Raphael waved away my worried question. "It was fast because my skills have improved over the years. Raziel is resting. Now where did you send Zachariah?" I sighed and pointed down. "I sent him down to earth." Raphael frowned and walked up to me. "You need to bring him back Azrael." I sighed and conjunctured a pool of light.

"Now where did I send him? That's right somewhere in New York." I brought up what was mean to be a picture of an angry pink poodle but was instead a picture of a hell hound licking blood off its muzzle. "Azrael, I think that hell hound ate Zachariah." If I didn't know better I would of though Raphael was amused. I looked back at the pool and shrugged.

"Woops."


	12. You did what?

I GOT MY MOJO BACK! My muse was hiding in France. I tracked her down and tied her up. Now I just need to find the others. I'm pretty sure my muse for shadows in the night is somewhere in Germany. She is 1m tall, has short red spikey hair, purple eyes and always wears black. She is addicted to lollypops. If found, please send to chocolaty mental asylum, Candyland. Thank you. Ps. **I also have a poll for who your favourite angel is. Please be nice and vote.**

_Also, you should bow before Define Crazy's awesomeness. She is the one reason why you have any stories from Lady Ashla (lil' ole me). Crazy Lady is my beta for Harry is Raphael as well as a new story that I'm keeping under wraps until I post it. So you should SHOW THE AUTHORESSES SOME LOVE PEOPLE, UNLESS YOU WANT TO FACE MY WRATH. I LIVE WITH VOLDY AND DARTH VADER. REVIEW UNLESS YOU WANT TO FEEL THE POWER OF THE DARK SIDE._

Down girl, down. Better get on with the story before my attack beta breaks free and leads an army of evil monkeys who sing horribly catchy techno tunes after you. No, stop writing on the sofa! Leave that alone, it is not a toy. Oh god, where's the army when you need them?

**Gabriel P.O.V.**

**Lucifer snarled at me from where he was sitting. "Stop pacing. Azrael will be back in a little while." I stopped pacing and glared at Lucifer. "He summoned Raphael. It obviously means that he was hurt." I continued to pace. "Gabriel, stop pacing. Azrael will be fine. If he was hurt, Raphael will heal him. If you must have something to do see if you can reverse whatever Azrael did to me." Michael, much to his annoyance and Lucifer and I's amusement, was still an oompa loompa.**

**"Why would he want to do that Michael, when you look so good like that?" Michael answered with all the dignity of an archangel. He flipped Lucifer the bird**. (1) **Lucifer laughed and turned his attention back to me. "Azzie will be fine. Now why don't you teel me about when Zachariah was turned into a chiwawa." I sighed but the corners of my lips twiched up.**

**"So true Brother. You do look good like that." An amused voice called from behind me. I spun around and grinned. "Azzie, are you alright? Why did you call Raphael? " Azrael laughed. "Slow down Gabe. I'm perfectly fine. I called Raphael because Of Raziel. Do you remember him?" I nodded. "Yeah I remember Razzie." Azrael puled up a chair and flopped down. **

**"He was ambushed by a high level demon and was badly hurt.****I killed the demon and carried Raziel to Heaven. I only summoned Raphael to heal Raziel. Oh yeah, by the way Zachariah was eaten by a hellhound." It took a moment for what Azrael said last to sink in.**

**When it did, I couldn't help it. I started laughing hysterically and I was not the only one. Lucifer was bent over, he was laughing so hard. "How did that happen?" Michael was the only one not laughing but he did have an amused look on his face. "He demanded that I turn his back into an angel, I sent him down to earth still as a poodle and while he was down there he was eaten by a hell hound."**

**"I think I might of even pasted one or two celebrating angels on the away here." I took a few deep breathes and stood up. "Hey Raphy. Is Razzie alright?" Raphael smiled and nodded at me. "Raziel is fine, Gabriel and my name is Raphael, not Raphy." I beamed at him. "Whatever you say Raphy." Raphael sighed at sat down next to a still chuckling Lucifer.**

**Azrael smiled and clicked his fingers. Michael exploded in a shower of popcorn and suger. Where the oompa loompa was once sitting was now a non oompa loompa Michael. "Sorry Gabe but I had to turn Michael back. We're going to go pay a vist to the Winchester's and Michael can't go looking small and orange."**

**I pouted. "Sure he can." Michael glared at me. "To the house of Robert Singer then brother?" Azrael nodded at Raphael and disappeared in a flutter of wings. I followed, still pouting. We landed in front of a old house. Raphael walked up to the door and door opened to reveal the face of a very pale Castiel.**

**"Hey Cas, who is it?" The elder Winchester's voice eoched from inside the house. "Raphael." The fear was obvious in Castiel's voice. The sound of footsteps filled the air. I watched as Dean Winchester pulled Castiel out of the way and shot Raphael in the face with a shot gun. "That's for smiting Cas, asshole." As one, myself and Azrael faced a now nervous Raphael. "YOU DID WHAT?"**

1. Just in case you don't know, in Western culture, **the finger** (as in **giving someone the finger** or **the bird**), also known as **the finger wave**, **the middle finger**, **flipping someone off**, **flicking someone off**, or **the one finger salute** is an obscene hand gesture, often meaning the phrases "fuck off" or "fuck you". It is performed by showing the back of a closed fist that has only the middle finger extended upwards, though in some locales the thumb is also extended. Extending the finger is considered a universal symbol of contempt.


	13. Why are you here?

_Lucifer P.O.V._

_I snickered from where I was sitting next to Michael. "I didn't know Raphael could run that fast." Michael looked up from the newspaper in his lap. "I'd be running that fast if I had an angry Azrael and Gabriel after me." I snickered again. "Please, we both know that if you had an angry Azzie and Gabe after you, you would hide in your nest until they calmed down. Then you would avoid them until they sent Raph or me to find you. There would be no running involved."_

_Michael glared at me but didn't argue. I smirked at him and when back to watching Azrael and Gabriel chase Raphael. I let out a small wince when Gabriel tried to grab Raphael but missed, pulling out a few feathers instead. I knew how much that hurt, the feathers being connected to the muscles in the wings. "Should we help him?" A smile slowly stretched over my face as I turned too looked at my youngest brother. "That would not be wise, little Cassie. Azrael and Gabriel would never injury Raphael beyond what he can heal but now they are angry at him. It never wise to come between angry Azrael and Gabriel and whatever made them angry."_

_Castiel nodded slowly but still looked slightly concerned. "Why do you care, Castiel? They are angry at him because he smite you." Castiel opened his mouth to answer but stopped when Raphael, coming out of nowhere, hid behind him. "Raphael! Get your feathery ass out from behind Castiel and over here, now!" Raphael cowered even further at Azrael's voice. The front door opened slight and the younger Winchester stuck his head out to look at us. "Umm…" Gabriel smiled slightly before his face when back to frowning. "Not now, Sammy."_

_I shook my head and waved Sam over to where Michael and I were sitting on the porch. "What's up, Samuel?" Sam swallowed nervously before answering. "Bobby wanted to know, if you finished killing Raphael, if you wanted to come inside and explain what you're doing here?" I laughed making Sam flinch slightly. "We're not killing Raph, Azrael ad Gabriel are." Michael smiled slightly. "They aren't killing Raphael, they're just torturing him a bit." Raphael let out a small squeak. I sighed slightly before standing up. "Come on, you can kill Raphael later. We have a horsey problem to deal with. "Horsey problem?" mouthed Gabriel to Azrael who shrugged._

_My brothers trailed after me as I followed the youngest Winchester inside the house. He led us into a kitchen were the older Winchester and Singer were waiting. Castiel pulled out a chair and sat next to Dean while Sam sat next to Singer. Gabriel sat next to Sam while Azrael sat next to him. Myself, Michael and Raphael choose to stay standing. "Alright, would one of you please tell me what the hell all of you are doing here?" Gabriel opened his mouth adding of to Singer's question, "what did you mean by horsey problem?" I shifted slightly gaining the attention of the room._

_"By horsey problem, I was referring to the 4 Horsemen of the Apocalypse. That is the reason we are here. They are abominations and we are going to destroy them. We swung by to see if you wanted to help us._


	14. Paint the walls red

Azrael P.O.V.

I closed the door behind me softly. Boxes and crates littered the floor, empty of all but spider webs. I could hear my brothers fighting the demons with the Winchesters and Singer. I wished the luck as gazed around the room, hunting for the white horseman.

"When God, is gone, who will have mercy on your soul, little death?"

I smiled, baring all my teeth, as my blade slips into my hand.  
>A day may come when the my courage fails me, when I forsake my brothers and break all bonds of kinship, but it is not this day. An hour of wrath and shattered bones, when I find out where my brethren find their final peace! But it is not this day! This day you die!"<p>

_**Raphael P.O.V.**_

_**Gabriel ducked under Michael's arm and plunged his blade into the belly of a demon. He called over to Lucifer and I as he kicked a hell-hound in the head "I have had this much fun since the fall of Babylon. We such do this more often." I laughed in reply as I set another demon on fire.**_

_**After securing the help of the Winchester brothers, Castiel and the human Singer, we made for the warehouse in New Jersey where the horsemen had bunkered down. Instead of sneaking in, Lucifer just blasted down the doors and started smiting everything in sight. Ah, big brothers, they never change. Azrael waited until Gabriel and I cleared a path then went chasing after Death.**_

_**The Winchesters and Singer seemed to have a shoot it if it moves policy and 'accidentally' clipped Lucifer and I with a bullet every so often. I wonder if Azrael would let me smite them afterwards if I promised to bring them back after. I smiled at the though as I shoved my hand through the rib cage of the demon in front of me and pulled out their hearts. "Huh, I guess demons do have hearts." I snickered at Lucifer as I threw a lightning bolt at another demon.**_

_**Little Castiel danced out of reach of a higher ranking demon, one I personally thought was way about Castiel's level to fight, and flicked his blade a cross the demon's throat. A flicker of pride burst inside me, no matter what had happen, Castiel was still one of us. Of course, that didn't mean he was going to get out of what he done scott free. A familiar blood lust rose in me, begging to be unleashed. I smiled, a grim parody of what a smile should look like as demons around me exploded.**_

_**We were going to pain the walls red with blood one way or another.**_

Azrael P.O.V.

I panted, pressing my hand against the shallow wound across my left ribs. Too slow to get out the way, too slow to stop the blade. The shadows around me thickened as I threw myself at Death again. Got to be quicker, then you can take out the bastard.

_Gabriel P.O.V._

_The original colour of the floor was unknown but right now it was slippery with blood. I wasn't sure how pony boy got so many demon but I sure didn't have any problems killing them. Raphy and Luci looked like they were having the time of their lives and Michael still looked like he had a stick up his ass. I shot Raphael another look, not use to seeing his smiling so much. Note: the second this is other get as far away from him as possible. I didn't feel like being turned into crispy fried angel_

_However, I could leave, Sammy boy and Deano alone with Luci. I giggled at the thought, gaining a concerned look from Singer, who I was surprised hasn't popped a hip fighting. Gramps was holding his own, so I drifted over to Michael who was surrounded on all side by corpses and body limbs. A ugly ass male demon made a high pitch girly sound when a T-Rex popped out of nowhere as took a good chunk out of his body. I love dinosaurs._

Azrael P.O.V.

My pant leg was soaked in blood and I was pretty sure one of my ribs were broken. My only condolence was that Death looked like someone hit him with a truck and dragged him along for a mile. I shifted my blade from one hand to the other and quickly wetted my lips. It was now or never.

Michael P.O.V.

Silence. I gazed out the warehouse, now totally devoid of demons. Blood, gore and bits of clothing were splattered everywhere. Gabriel, Raphael and Lucifer were unharmed and the rest only had minor wounds. My eyes flickered to the door where Azrael has gone through at the start of the fight. My footsteps barely echoed on the floor as I walked to the door. Gabriel, Lucifer and Raphael fell into step behind me as paused slightly when I pushed the door open.

The room was darker then the main room in the warehouse, and boxes were everywhere. Relief filled my body at the sight of Azrael standing in the middle of the room. "Azrael, come here." Azrael's emerald eyes looked up from the heap of black in front of him which I guessed was what was left of death. He smiled, a smile so sweet and sorrowful as his hand fell away from his chest to reveal a gaping red hole.

His head flung back as he screamed, a bluish white light pouring from his eyes and mouth before he fell to the floor, wings of ash etched into the ground.

I know, I'm an asshole.


End file.
